


Just Checking In

by JessJesstheBest



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Covid-19 Related, M/M, idk man, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: In an au where COVID-19 happens to Henry and Alex, they try and stay connected through self-isolation.Sillier than it sounds
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 32
Kudos: 145
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Just Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> An exercise in bored formatting

Saturday, March 14, 2020  
How're you doing?  
  
Watching Brooklyn 99  
  
Terribly sorry, I thought that said 'what' not 'how' Although it doesn't say 'how'  
  
That contraction is a tragedy  
  
Whatever, HRH Dickhead, you answered my question. Telling me you're watching Brooklyn 99 does kind of tell me how you're doing.  
  
I suppose  
  
Why do you ask?  
  
No reason, just wondering how you're coping with coronavirus  
  
And I guess I'm a tad cabin feverish  
  
I am not officially on quarantine, being the prince and asymptomatic, but seeing as I need permission to go anywhere I want anyway, there hasn't been a huge change.  
  
I've been practicing social distancing my entire life  
  
Okay, point  
  
How are you cabin feverish already? It's been essentially three days for you.  
  
I dunno  
  
I guess I just don't like being told I *shouldn't* do something  
  
It's the contrarian in me  
  
Trust me, I'm familiar...  
  
😘😘😘😘😘  
  
Send me nudes?  
  
Alex, no.  
  


3 Geniuses and Alex  
  
Tuesday, March 17, 2020  
Nora  
Henry. My guy. My humblest bro. You gotta help us out here.  
Oh dear  
I'm afraid to ask...  
June  
He's been recreating Lord of the Rings. All three of them. All over the whitehouse  
Jesus. Are all of you there?  
Nora  
I have been forced against my will  
June  
Mom wanted us to all quarantine together. Put up a united front or something.  
The house is definitely big enough  
Then could you not just avoid Alex when he gets more manic?  
Nora  
we TRIED  
June  
He is determined to be annoying  
Alex ❤  
I'M RIGHT HERE FUCKOS  


[Outgoing call to **Alex❤** ]

"Hmph."

"Hullo, Alex."

"The girls are being mean to me."

"Yes, yes, they're evil wenches, of course. How are you coping?"

"I am not."

"I actually knew that, I was being polite."

*huffed laughter*

"Are you genuinely anxious or just stir crazy."

"*sigh* Both? I don't know, man. Mom's been in non-stop conferences and she's holding a presser every day and there's just so much going on and everyone feels helpless but I feel especially helpless because mom feels helpless and my mother is the smartest and most capable person I know so if _she_ doesn't know what to do then-*another sigh*"

*Humming*

"I just wish I knew what to do."

"No one knows what to do. You and I are in this weird position where we're kind of like world leaders but are actually powerless in most cases and especially in the middle of a pandemic. We put on a brave face for the public but personally? I think our only job is to stay sane."

"*hums* What do you suggest?"

"Talk me through why Empire is the best Star Wars film."

"*snort* Why? You're never gonna agree with me."

"Perhaps. But won't it be fun to try?"

3 Geniuses and Alex  
  
Saturday, March 21, 2020  
Nora  
BORED  
Alex ❤  
SO BORED  
Alex ❤  
GAME?  
Nora  
PLAY GAME  
Nora  
MEME?  
Alex ❤  
MEEEEEEEEEEEEME  
Oh dear  
June  
Yeah  
Aren't all of you together? Why are you doing this here?  
June  
We wanted to include you  
Aw 💞  
June  
💞💞💞  
Alex ❤  
GAME  
Nora  
Twitter has come through because it is the only thing still thriving in this desolate apocalyptic world  
(But in all honestly, do not enter, shit is bLEAK)  
The game is you send the twelfth picture on your camera roll and no matter what the picture is you have to give us context.  
I think it's funnier though if we just make something up. SO LET'S MAKE SHIT UP  
June  
I'll go first  
[](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/422/286/cfc.gif)  
  
Context, on twitter Ronan Farrow indicated to me that he had some salacious information about David Bowie that he was afraid to share so as not to break the hearts of his fellow gays. I sent him this gif in response.  
Wait, really???  
June  
PAY MORE ATTENTION TO MY TWITTER, HENRY, AND MAYBE YOU'D KNOW!  
Oh, Christ, and now YOU'RE yelling at me?  
I thought you were the calm one  
Nora  
Whatever  
Alex, you next  
Alex ❤  
[](https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2016-05/26/11/enhanced/buzzfeed-prod-fastlane01/enhanced-1270-1464275903-14.jpg?output-format=auto&output-quality=auto)  
  
I can explain this  
June  
You don't have to, you sent that to me.  
Alex, you sent your sister a photo of your arse?  
Nora  
Hehe, arse  
June  
It's his elbow  
He's been doing it since he was 14  
Ah  
Alex ❤  
😘😘😘😘  
Hm  
Nora  
My turn!  
[](https://twitter.com/JessJessDaBest/status/1232693010929999883)  
  
Context: Pokèmon Go is good actually  
June  
Cannot believe you put the accent on the e you pretentious fuck  
Alex ❤  
Goddamn I miss going outside  
Nora I hate to say it but I don't think the game is taking our mind off things  
Nora  
Well then it's up to you, Princeling!  
Show us what u got  
.....  
Pass  
Alex ❤  
No way  
June  
BOOOO  
Nora  
Not an option, babe.  
It's just the twelfth picture is a tad... explicit  
Nora  
Well now I demand it  
June  
Henry, just show us one of the pictures next to it  
Nora  
THAT IS NOT THE GAME, CATALINA  
It wouldn't matter anyway, the surrounding ones are all foul as well  
June  
......well damn  


[Incoming call from **Alex❤** ]

"So any chance you wanna send me-"

" _No_ , Alex."

3 Geniuses and Alex  
  
Wednesday, March 23, 2020  
Anyone dead?  
Alex ❤  
Not yet  
June  
Not dead yet, I can dance and I can sing  
Nora  
Nerd.  
So we're all okay?  
June  
Did not say that  
Alex ❤  
The march to death grows ever shorter  
We're all just marking time  
Nora  
If death is the last appointment, then we're all just sitting in the waiting room  
June  
Pop punk LOSER  
Are you okay, Alex?  
Alex ❤  
What is "'`Okay?`'"  
Oh dear  


Friday, March 27, 2020  
Happy Birthday, Alex!🎉  
  
Thanks, sweetheart.  
  
I wish I could be with you. Birthday sex from another country's prince would have been...... so awesome  
  
Yes, well, I'm sorry an international pandemic has deprived you of an ego boost.  
Can't imagine that would go to your head.  
  
Well..... I mean TECHNICALLY.....  
  
Christ, you're embarrassing. Now I don't want to give you your gift  
  
yOU GOT ME A GIFT!?!?!?  
  
GIMME  
  
Have you been a good boy?  
  
Absolutely not  
  
GIMME  
  
Check your Snapchat  
  
No way am I sending nudes over text  
  
FUCK YES  
  



End file.
